


It started with a video

by wandering_owl



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Barista Martin Blackwood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teacher Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, teacher!jon, youtuber!jonathan sims, youtuber!martin blackwood, youtuber!tim stoker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_owl/pseuds/wandering_owl
Summary: Martin Blackwood is the owner of a coffeeshop and runs a YouTube channel in his spare time.Jonathan Sims is a teacher at the local school and runs a YouTube channel in his spare time.What happens when they connect?
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood & Melanie King, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Sasha James/Tim Stoker, Tim Stoker & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is the very first fic I've ever dared to post! The fic is an idea I've had in my head for quite some time, and let's admit that we all need a little alternate universe fluff... 
> 
> I want to thank Eli for their help with this. I would never have dared posting this without you <3 (the credits for the horrible pun in the summary also go to them, let that be said).
> 
> Kudos, comments, and any suggestions are very welcome and appreciated :).
> 
> Enjoy!

**Jon**

‘Hello everyone, and welcome to the channel! I’m Tim, and with me today I have a guest!’

Jon was sitting next to Tim on one of the squeaky chairs at their kitchen table. Why did he agree to do this again? Oh, yes, he lost.

‘Now, this is my dear friend, and housemate Jon, and he has lost a bet! So now he has to leave the comforts of his sarcastically-talking-about-books-and-what-have-you-channel to join me for an afternoon oooooooof…’

Good God, why hadn’t he come up with some kind of excuse.

‘Make-up! We’re going to see how pretty our Jonny-boy can make me look and vice versa. Now, I have done some asking around and have combined that with my own collection and I think we can work with this!’

‘Why did I agree to this,’ Jon didn’t mean to say that out loud. Oh well.

‘Because you love me, and because you lost, that’s why. Now suck it up and get to the pretty-making.’ Tim was practically bouncing in his seat. The ominous creaking of the chair made Jon afraid he was going to fall before long. Although, as long as he didn’t have to bear the bruises that didn’t really matter to him.

-x-

‘Where the hell did you learn how to use make-up like this. I wanted to embarrass you and show off my skills were better than yours, but this is ridiculous.’ Half an hour into the making of the video Tim was peering at Jon through perfectly eye-liner-ed eyes. His tongue was poking out as he was attempting to apply lipstick to Jon’s thin lips.

‘You should have done more research my dear Tim,’

‘Don’t talk when I’m doing your lipstick!’

‘also don’t ask questions when you don’t want me to answer them. But this is one of the perks of formerly dating Georgie. She has taught me how to do make-up. And I must say I have practiced the skill over the years.’ Jon was grinning at Tim now. His reluctance at making the video had turned into some resemblance of fun around the tenth minute Tim had spent bemoaning Jon’s competence. ‘Also, if you’re not up for a challenge you should have never befriended me.’

‘Yes, I know, it was a challenge to befriend you in the first place,’ Tim muttered in response.


	2. Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie knows Martin a little bit too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Here's the second chapter. Another round of fluff and just not-scares-related-stuff. I hope you'll all enjoy!
> 
> Again, I want to thank Eli for their help. Without you, my writing would just be a grammatically-problematic mess ;P. 
> 
> Also, thanks for everyone who left kudos, commented, bookmarked, and also just read my first chapter. It's amazing to see that people actually enjoy what I posted last time :)
> 
> So, thanks! And enjoy!

**Martin**

‘Martin, my dearest friend, I come bearing groundbreaking news.’ Melanie stormed into Martin’s room waving her phone around like a madwoman. Martin paused the recording he was attempting to make and turned around to face her.

‘I was in the middle of a recording,’ he huffed out ‘but I know you won’t bother me without something I really need to see or hear, so what’s up?’ To her credit, Melanie gave him a slightly guilty smile.

‘To be fair, it’s not as super-important as all that, but I thought you might appreciate it,’ her guilty smile turned slightly sheepish. ‘Pull up Tim’s channel.’

‘Tim’s channel? Nothing good ever follows that opener.’ Martin peered at his friend with a raised eyebrow but did as she said.

When he opened Tim’s channel – the hyperactive maybe-boyfriend of his friend and employee Sasha – he was greeted by Tim welcoming the visitors to his channel. A quick scroll-and-clicking session brought him to a list of all his videos.

‘Alright, got it up, and now?’ He was looking at a list of all Tim’s most recent videos. Some were about doing something adventurous, others about some crazy thing he was dared to do by people, some were of the sitting-down-and-talking type of video he himself preferred, nothing new under the sun.

‘Now you’ve got to watch his latest video,’ Melanie said. She eagerly plonked herself down on the stool Martin kept next to his desk, precisely for moments like this. ‘I’m telling you; you want to see this.’

Alright then. Martin booted up Tim’s most recent video, made sure the audio settings were reasonable, and settled down in his chair.

Melanie was right, he did want to see this. Apparently, Tim had a very attractive housemate, who was very good, and looked very good, with make-up.

Now, one could wonder how Melanie knew exactly what his type was – apparently scrawny, brown-skinned men with long, dark hair, dark eyes, and the skill of both looking amazing and being amazing with make-up. It all boiled down to them knowing each-other since they were in secondary school. She had helped him with so many things in his life that he couldn’t not share an apartment with her when she’d asked if he had a room to spare.

‘Melanie, I thank you very sincerely,’ Martin said, not taking his eyes from the screen. Melanie snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments if you like!


End file.
